List of Quotes - Valkyrie
Valkyrie Intro *Yet we have no choice but to fight. Let's get this over with. Solo Begin *I will not let them escape! *I will follow your lead! *I will bring victory to this battle! Solo Finish *Behold, Big Magic! *You musn't look up! *Haaa! Big Magic! Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Pai: A servant of the gods...Would you be interested in a career in film? Valkyrie: Film? What do you mean, Pai? Akira: Pai, I hope you're not thinking of using an angel to acheive fame. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: We're a team of beautiful women that brings together allure, innocence, and savagery. Valkyrie: Thank you. Let's all do our best together. Chun-Li: Hey, would you mind explaining what quality applies to each of us?! Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Valkyrie: We must protect the balance of the world. Dante: It’s pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together. Demitri: I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult. Victory Demitri: An excellent victory. I wish I could toast it with a goblet of fresh blood. Dante: How about we do the same with some pizza or strawberry sundaes, Valkyrie? Valkyrie: Um, they both sound fattening, so I think I'll pass. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: Valkyrie, huh... okay, Hsien-Ko, she's taking your place. Valkyrie: Frank? What are you talking about? Hsien-Ko: Hey Frank! No swapping! No swapping! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: Oh, Valkyrie. May God be with you. Valkyrie: I do come from the heavens, but… Gemini: Yeah, and you’re heaven a great time! Hehehee! Victory Erica: God was truly watching over us! Now if only I had some pudding. Valkyrie: Oh, shall we make some? Gemini: You're pretty domestic for an angel... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: I've never seen an angel like you before. You don't even have a tail or horns... Valkyrie: Kaguya, is that normal for angels in your world? Haken: Okay, Valkyrie. It just means you're not crazy like the ones we know. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: Having your wings attached to your helmet instead of your back looks so much more fresh. Valkyrie: What are you talking about, BlackRose? Kite: Um, you wouldn’t understand, Valkyrie. Kogoro & Mii Intro Kogoro: You know Valkyrie, I think I prefer my women pure and gentle. Mii: Oho, and of course I fall into that group too, right Kogoro? Valkyrie: Um, I think we should all try and get along. There are enemies to deal with, after all. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Valkyrie: Okay, No.07 and No.13, let’s do our best. No.17 will support you. Riela: S-She seems really serious about this. Kurt: Heh, alright. No.17, watch our backs. Victory Riela: The power of Valkyria...I just don't know... Valkyrie: Just make sure you wield it responsibly. That is the duty of all those with great power. Kurt: Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Zephyr & Leanne Intro